Holly Heavens
by MoonySmith81
Summary: En desesperación, Lestrade acude a Sherlock para atrapar a un sospechoso de asesinato. Nada fuera de lo común en ello, sólo que esta vez, Sherlock decide escabullirse encubierto dentro de un club de Drag Queens con tal de acercarse lo suficiente al asesino. El problema mayor es que Greg comienza a reaccionar a esta nueva imagen de su amigo.


Greg había estado perdido en sus pensamientos por más tiempo de lo que se atrevería a admitir frente a alguien más. Su mirada clavada en algún punto aleatorio en su oficina mientras no dejaba de palpar sus labios con las puntas de los dedos.

Su team llevaba un poco más de dos semanas completamente enfocados en un solo caso: Todd Bailey, un asesino no del todo creativo en su manera de actuar, pero un completo experto al momento de reunir una coartada lo suficientemente buena para no dejar a su equipo dormir. Probablemente no se trataba del más complicado de su carrera, pero el sospechoso había sido realmente inteligente al momento de esconderse. Tanta había llegado la desesperación de Lestrade que había tenido que llamar a Sherlock. Por supuesto que el caso en sí no superaba ni siquiera un cinco en la tabla de medición del propio detective consultor, pero de verdad estaba volviendo loco al inspector.

Eso había sido hace una semana atrás y Sherlock había conseguido cierta información confidencial sobre el sospechoso. Su idea original había sido hallar un punto de presión para extorsionarlo lo suficiente para sacar la información que necesitaban... El resultado de la búsqueda fue que el hombre acudía a bares en donde había presentaciones de drag queens. El término, por supuesto había sido completamente desconocido para Greg, y luego de que Sherlock rodara sus ojos frente a él y le explicara con molestia luego de además hacerle notar su ignorancia, no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera en asombro. Entonces al homicida le gustaba asistir a estos bares, disfrutar de un par de copas y del espectáculo que hombres, vestidos de mujer realizando lip syncs de canciones populares en sus espectáculos. Greg debía confesar que la actividad no le sonaba enteramente una locura. Probablemente él mismo acabaría disfrutando uno de aquellos shows si tuviese el tiempo o las ganas de ir y asistir a uno. Algo que no admitiría frente a nadie, por supuesto.

La siguiente idea salida de la cabeza del joven de los Holmes, sería que él ocupara un lugar durante un par de noches en el bar.

—¿Un lugar? —Había preguntado Greg, arqueando una ceja mientras a la vez intentaba concentrarse en mantenerse despierto.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

—Un lugar en el espectáculo, Lestrade —respondió rápidamente y Lestrade tuvo que tragar saliva para detenerse a pensar un momento en lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Tú...? —Tomó una respiración profunda, fijándose mejor en la mirada aburrida de Sherlock— ¿Tú te vestirás de mujer y harás un espectáculo para conseguir la información?

—Felicidades, lo has conseguido —Sherlock unió sus manos en un aplauso y fingió una sonrisa.

—Sabes que tenemos un equipo que es capaz de...

—No seas idiota, lo arruinarán. Tengo experiencia en esto, tuve que hacerlo por unos meses mientras estuve en Estados Unidos —admitió Sherlock con desinterés, sin dar más información.

Lestrade parpadeó un par de veces en su dirección, tratando de no pensar lo suficiente en Sherlock vestido de mujer.

Había aceptado, por supuesto. Sherlock era un profesional cuando lo quería y no había duda de que conseguiría lo que necesitaban antes de que cualquier experto en su equipo.

Sherlock llevaba cinco largas noches encubierto como drag queen en el bar que Bailey habituaba. Lestrade no había tenido la ocasión de verlo porque no se suponía que debía encontrarse ahí en ninguna de esas noches para no causar ninguna sospecha, pero Sherlock le había informado que además de su propia preparación, Molly Hooper había ido a asistirlo en el maquillaje y un par de otros detalles.

Era por eso que en ese momento Lestrade se encontraba mirando un punto fijo en su pared mientras se imaginaba a Sherlock en su espectáculo nocturno.

—Joder —murmuró con suavidad cuando al acomodarse en su asiento notó la erección que sus propios pensamientos habían provocado.

Por supuesto, Donovan había escogido ese momento exacto para aparecer por la puerta de la oficina. Lestrade volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, moviéndolo hacia adelante para que su parte inferior quedara completamente oculta por el escritorio.

—Bailey aparecerá hoy en el club. Es esta noche o nunca, Greg —le informó y él asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Te has comunicado con el freak?

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y le dio una mirada de advertencia, aun así respondió:

—No ha tenido problemas y al parecer ya se ha hecho amigos en el lugar.

Lestrade intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no comenzar a imaginar nuevamente un espectáculo por parte del menor. No quería empeorar su ya incómoda situación.

—Finalmente un lugar donde pertenece —comentó ella con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Sally...

La mujer rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, lo sé; lo siento —suspiró ella—. ¿Quiénes esta noche?

Le dio la lista de nombres del equipo que asistiría aquella noche, liderados por supuesto por ellos dos que estarían esperando en la barra a la señal de Sherlock, mientras que el resto del equipo se encargaría de bloquear cada salida en el caso de que Bailey quisiera escapar, y lo más probable es que lo haría.

—¿No estará el Doctor...? —Sally hizo una mueca.

—Watson —la ayudó Greg y luego negó con la cabeza—. Está fuera de la ciudad.

—Como los viejos tiempos, entonces, ¿eh? —agregó antes de asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Arqueó una ceja—. Creo que esta noche será interesante.

La Sargento salió finalmente de su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y Greg dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, moviendo levemente su silla hacia atrás para acomodar un poco sus pantalones. Aún demasiado incómodo de aceptar que el problema que había tenido ahí antes de que Donovan entrara a su oficina, había sido el resultado de imaginar a Sherlock Holmes como drag queen.

Esa noche de verdad iba a ser interesante.

* * *

Greg y Sally se adueñaron de sus lugares en la barra, uno a un lado del otro con sus espaldas hacia el pequeño escenario rodeado de luces tenues. El lugar estaba realmente oscuro pero Greg sabía que en cuanto el espectáculo comenzara, no tendría problemas en observar lo necesario.

Durante la tarde, Sherlock le había informado que efectivamente había conocido a Bailey la noche anterior cuando este había usado su membresía de VIP en el club y había entrado al camarín a conocer a los artistas de la noche. Sherlock al ser la novedad, había llamado por completo su atención y no era de extrañar que esa noche estaría en primera fila para presenciar el show.

Ninguno había visto si Todd había llegado ya y por supuesto, tampoco deberían notarse sospechosos por lo que pidieron una ronda de tragos para ellos mientras esperaban.

Al menos podían usar el tiempo para ponerse al día en sus vidas.

Sally era una persona realmente reservada, Greg no conocía tanto de su vida como probablemente ella conocía de él. La cosa con Sally era que podía ser realmente desagradable cuando se lo proponía y desde que Sherlock apareció en escena, Sally se comportaba de manera irrespetuosa y descortés y luego de un tiempo, Lestrade no pudo seguir soportando mucho estar a solas, o fuera del trabajo con ella. Si era capaz de burlarse de esa manera de alguien, no merecía su tiempo.

Pero ya habían pasado unos cuantos años y tal vez Sally había entendido lo que había pasado con Greg porque ahora lo único que se mantenía era el sobrenombre de «freak».

De todas maneras, por ese momento, se permitió olvidarlo todo porque se encontraba un poco más concentrado intentando no pensar que en tan solo unos minutos más, finalmente vería a Sherlock y no podía mentirse a sí mismo y a la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo ya.

—Debo admitir que a veces el trabajo tiene su lado bueno —le había dicho Sally tan sólo unos segundos luego de recibir la segunda ronda de tragos—. Esto definitivamente cuenta como un descanso —señaló el vaso en su mano y luego suavemente le dio un golpe en el brazo a Greg—, compartir con el jefe y... ver a Sherlock Holmes hacer el ridículo en un club. Invaluable.

Lestrade no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, aceptando que hacía meses que no salía siquiera a tomar un trago. Él y John habían comenzado a salir a algún bar al menos una noche a la semana para despejarse —especialmente de Sherlock—, pero después de unos meses el trabajo de Lestrade nuevamente se había vuelto tan estresante y demandante que tuvo que cancelar sus noches de relajo.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que las extrañaba hasta ahora.

—¿Podré grabarlo? —preguntó Sally, aún sonriendo—. Estoy segura de que Phillip pagaría por ver eso.

Greg se llevó el vaso de cerveza a los labios y bebió un largo trago, bajándolo lentamente.

Le sonrió.

—Sabes muy bien que no podrás, pero estoy completamente seguro que no dejarás de mencionarlo en algún tiempo.

Ambos rieron y continuaron charlando mientras esperaban.

Lestrade se había encargado de mirar de vez en cuando a su alrededor, en busca da nadie realmente, sabía que Sherlock les haría saber que Todd no asistía o si algo más sucedía, pero estaba un poco más atento al público dentro de ahí. Se había sorprendido un poco cuando notó que estaba lleno.

Fue un poco después de la tercera ronda que la música se detuvo y las luces se habían apagado por completo.

El estómago de Greg dio un vuelco cuando se giró en su asiento, preparándose.

—El momento que todos han esperado ha llegado. —Las luces que rodeaban el escenario comenzaron a parpadear alrededor de un hombre vestido con un llamativo traje de dos piezas y un sombrero de copa, sostenía firmemente el micrófono por el que hablaba—. Nuestra primera reina es además nuestra nueva compañera —continuó hablando mientras la gente vitoreaba. Greg sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerzas en su pecho—, apenas recién llegada desde New Cross, nos ha dejado bastante en claro que es probablemente la mejor cuando en escupir el té, se trata. —Guiñó con un ojo—. Y bueno, a pesar de su nombre, por favor no se engañen, que aunque la encuentres del lado de los ángeles, definitivamente no es uno de ellos. Esta noche, señores y señoras, frente a ustedes se presenta... ¡Holly Heavens!

—¿Qué? —Sally a su lado había exclamado seguido de risas, cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

Holly Heavens, repitió Greg en su cabeza.

La música en un comienzo era lenta y seductora. Pero sólo había durado lo suficiente para que Sherlock se subiera al escenario y coqueteara con el público. Su delgada figura cubierta en un largo abrigo de piel negro, que definitivamente no era muy parecido al habitual que usaba, pues se acentuaba mucho más en su cintura. Claramente estaba usando tacones porque con seguridad en ese momento, Greg podría afirmar que medía más de quince centímetros de lo normal.

La gente continuaba aplaudiendo y gritando, y luego Sherlock abrió su abrigo, extendiendo sus brazos y dejándolo caer. Alguien desde abajo rápidamente lo quitó de su camino y entonces la verdadera música comenzó, encendiéndose además las luces.

Sherlock bailaba y se movía sobre el escenario con libertad, mientras sus labios, perfectamente pintados de rojo, imitaban la letra de la canción perfectamente sincronizada.

Greg parpadeó una vez.

Y dos veces.

Y tres veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la imagen que tenía frente a él.

—Vaya —dejó escapar Donovan a su lado.

Greg tragó saliva.

Vaya, de verdad.

La canción que Sherlock había escogido no pudo haber sido más adecuada, pensó Greg. Además de ser de una de las tantas bandas que Greg escuchaba en sus noches de adolescencia encerrado en su habitación con un cigarrillo entre los labios, cantaba explícitamente lo que Sherlock creía de sí mismo por sobre los demás.

«Can't you see I'm smarter».

Mientras observaba a Sherlock actuar y ahora coquetearle con bastante claridad a un hombre en particular (Bailey), Greg se permitió admirar la figura de Sherlock con mayor detención: usaba una peluca roja, larga y lisa, acomodándose a su estilo punk de los 70s; debajo del abrigo, había decidido usar un ajustado corsé negro debajo de un brasier del mismo color. Con unos guantes largos que se extendían hasta por sobre sus codos; en la parte inferior llevaba una falda gris tableada suficientemente corta como para que cada vez que él se volteaba, dejara ver parte de su ropa interior, la que además sostenía con tirantes negros las medias oscuras que llegaban hasta sus muslos. Y más abajo seguían unos zapatos de tacón ancho. Greg no había tenido suficiente tiempo para fijarse en los demás detalles, apenas podía ver bien el maquillaje que Sherlock llevaba, además de la tonalidad de sus labios.

Sabía que la canción no era demasiado larga y que apenas acabara, tendría que volver a su realidad y esperar un poco más.

Sherlock era capaz de doblar sus rodillas y agacharse sin problemas, señalando un par de veces a alguien en el público, enfatizando en la letra de la canción.

De pronto, Greg notó que su cuerpo había vuelto a reaccionar a Sherlock, sólo que ahora era ya no sólo fue parte de su imaginación.

Maldijo por lo bajo, antes de darle un sorbo a su olvidado vaso que había estado sosteniendo en su mano durante todo ese tiempo.

Apenas el espectáculo terminó y las luces se habían apagado una vez más, Greg tomó la oportunidad para acomodar la incómoda erección en su ropa interior y se giró para darle nuevamente la espalda al escenario.

Con extrañeza, se dio cuenta de que se sentía ligeramente herido de que Sherlock no se fijara en él ni por un segundo. Ni una sola mirada en su dirección. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era mejor así porque si tan solo la imagen había bastado para provocar su excitación, no estaba seguro de en qué estado lo habría dejado una mirada de ese Sherlock.

Continuaría lamentándose por un tiempo más, pero Sally se había volteado también.

—¡Vaya! —repitió, ahora seguido de risas.

Greg sacudió la cabeza, tratando de volver en sí. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió hacia la mujer.

—Eso fue lo más lejos a hacer el ridículo que Sherlock Holmes ha estado jamás —declaró Lestrade antes de largarse a reír junto a ella—. Puedo apostar que la cabeza de Anderson hubiera explotado antes de que su show terminara.

Donovan rio esta vez a carcajadas.

—Tenías razón, era mejor que no viera esto —estuvo de acuerdo. Se apoyó sobre la barra, mirando a Greg—. No hay forma de que esta fuese la primera vez que el freak hacía esto. Eso fue profesional.

Lestrade intentó ocultar la sonrisa con el vaso. No sería capaz de admitirle a Sally que Sherlock, de hecho, le había comentado que ya había hecho esto antes.

* * *

Tras varios minutos de charla junto a Donovan, Greg sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Le dio una señal a Sally a su lado y se aseguraron de que el resto del equipo estuviera en su lugar antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde Sherlock y Bailey estaban sentados. El segundo tal vez demasiado cerca del menor, para el gusto de Lestrade, quien tampoco había querido girarse para mirarlo durante la noche para evitar la misma sensación.

Con su característica confianza y seguridad, Sherlock se puso de pie cuando Greg y Sally se acercaron y sonriendo levantó su teléfono celular para mostrarles que poseía la grabación de Todd Bailey admitiendo que había asesinado a su ex pareja por celos. Cuando Greg se acercó para realizar la detención, pudo notar el fuerte olor a trago que se desprendía del cuerpo de Bailey e hizo una mueca.

—Bien hecho, _Holly_ —comentó Sally en dirección a Sherlock.

Greg hizo lo posible para evitar fijarse en el menor de los Holmes, sabía que su imaginación no tardaría en reaccionar a su imagen, por lo que se encargó de llevar a Bailey fuera del club.

Pocas personas a su alrededor habían notado lo que había pasado por lo que fue realmente fácil poder salir de ahí sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Una vez que dejó a Bailey entrar en el asiento trasero de la patrulla que lo llevaría de vuelta a New Scotland Yard, Lestrade se giró hacia su lado cuando vio que Sherlock estaba ahí, despidiéndose con la mano y una clara sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Greg no pudo evitar reír, hasta que Sally llegó a su lado.

—¿Volvemos a la oficina, señor? —preguntó.

Lestrade se volteó a verla e hizo una mueca.

—No estoy seguro de que volver ahí sea buena idea luego de beber alcohol —le dijo sonriendo, ella alzó las cejas—. Vamos, no habrá problema si pasa la noche encerrado...

Pero Sally lo interrumpió rodando los ojos.

—Iré a encargarme de que esté todo orden y tú te encargarás del resto mañana —le informó y Greg ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, pero aún sonriendo. Sally añadió—: Señor.

—Bien —respondió él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sally imitó su última acción, para luego arreglar su chaqueta y dirigirse a la misma patrulla.

—Por cierto, buen espectáculo... —comentó hacia Sherlock, Greg estaba seguro que esa frase iba a ser seguida por un insulto, pero al parecer Sally desistió.

Apenas la mujer se subió al auto y partió, Lestrade volvió a girarse hacia Sherlock.

—¿Te acompaño? —le preguntó al otro, y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Iré por mi bolso.

—¿No te cambiarás? —Lestrade notó que al menos Sherlock había logrado agarrar su abrigo para cubrirse antes de salir.

—No, en cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor —sentenció antes de girarse sobre los talones y entrar al club.

No tardó demasiado en volver y luego, en cosa de minutos ambos ya estaban arriba de un taxi en dirección a Baker Street.

La verdad era que Lestrade desconfiaba un poco en dejar que Sherlock regresara a su departamento solo y vestido de esa manera, por lo que preferiría por mucho ser él que fuera a dejarlo hasta allí y luego volver a su propio departamento y tal vez rememorar en su cabeza algunas escenas pasadas hacía tal vez una hora atrás.

Iban sentados uno al lado del otro, Sherlock iba con su mirada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono y Lestrade se maldecía mentalmente porque de repente tenía la urgencia de mirarlo y observar cada detalle de su vestimenta y maquillaje. Intentaba controlar sus impulsos mirando las calles a través de la ventana.

En cuanto el taxi se detuvo afuera del departamento, Greg estaba esperando a que Sherlock saliera del auto sin despedirse, o algo típico de él, pero cuando giró la cabeza hacia él, vio que Sherlock seguía sin moverse, la pantalla del teléfono en su mano estaba ya apagada.

—Tal vez... tú —Sherlock se detuvo, su mirada fija ahora en su regazo— podrías acompañarme.

Lestrade no lo pensó dos veces y accedió rápidamente antes de pagarle al chofer.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, la Sra. Hudson parecía ya estar dormida y preferían no despertarla.

—Pondré el agua —ofreció Greg, dirigiéndose a la cocina luego de que Sherlock encendiera las luces de la sala. Lestrade no se cuestionó por qué de repente el menor querría compañía en ese momento, pero debía admitir que no le molestaba retrasar su regreso a su solitario departamento. Cuando terminó su tarea, se volteó para encontrarse con un Sherlock aún usando el largo abrigo, parado en el medio de la sala, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Te vi mirando.

Lestrade frunció el ceño.

—¿Mirando?

—A mí. —Luego sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, no mirando. Evitando mirarme. No entiendo el problema. ¿Te incomoda verme así?

—Yo... —Sentía los ojos de Sherlock quemándolo mientras esperaba por una respuesta y Greg no estaba seguro de qué decir.

—Te gusta —Sherlock inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió. Greg podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo dirigirse especialmente a su rostro. Su respiración se había acelerado y veía en la mirada de Sherlock que había entendido la situación por completo. Lo había descubierto—. Te incomoda porque te gusta y te confunde que te atraiga un hombre vestido de mujer.

Lestrade no pudo evitar bajar la mirada por un momento, pero volvió a levantarla cuando notó lo que Sherlock acababa de decir.

—No estoy confundido —le afirmó.

—Pero...

—No estoy confundido porque me sienta atraído hacia un hombre. Conozco la inclinación de mis gustos, muchas gracias. —Alzó las cejas esperando que Sherlock entendiera lo que acababa de contarle y sonrió cuando notó que en la boca del otro se había formado una «o». Pero luego negó con la cabeza—. Me incomoda porque eres tú, idiota.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuál es el problema conmigo?

—Que te conozco, Sherlock. Que eres un amigo y no puedo... tener estos... sentimientos hacia ti —terminó por decir. No estaba completamente seguro de que lo que sucedía ahí era exactamente culpa de los sentimientos o sólo era algo físico y pasajero, pero no sabía cómo definir lo que era en ese momento.

—Entonces no veo ningún problema en eso. Sólo me confirma que al menos el sentimiento es mutuo.

Lestrade abrió un poco más los ojos y tragó saliva mientras veía a Sherlock caminar hacia él, sintiendo cada paso de sus tacones en el piso como un golpe en su pecho.

Lo siguiente pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba para saber cómo reaccionar mejor, porque Sherlock no se había detenido hasta que sus cuerpos estaban a tan solo centímetros de distancia. Lestrade podía sentir el fuerte aroma de un perfume diferente en el detective consultor. Y no podía negar más tarde que la nueva fragancia había sido de gran ayuda como incentivo para tomar al otro hombre por su abrigo y jalar de él para poder juntar sus labios en un beso.

Greg reconocía que la sensación de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos eran más suaves de lo que alguna vez había imaginado y tuvo que sostenerse con mayor fuerza al abrigo cuando Sherlock dejó escapar un gemido una vez que sus lenguas se unieron. Mientras continuaba besándolo, llevó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sherlock, parándose sobre la puntas de los pies para estar a su altura. La nueva posición ayudó a que Sherlock llevara sus propias manos a la cintura del inspector, empujándolo contra la encimera detrás de él.

—Mierda —se quejó Greg cuando rompió el beso, aun sosteniéndose a él lo miró, jadeante.

—Mi habitación —murmuró Sherlock y Greg asintió con la cabeza. Girándose para apagar la cocina donde había dejado la tetera hervir.

Sherlock ya iba caminando hacia la habitación cuando Greg volvió a girarse.

Tragó saliva.

Esto de verdad iba a pasar, ¿cierto?

No iba a permitir que su cerebro comenzara a cuestionar ahora lo que podría pasar, por lo que completamente decidido, caminó por la cocina hasta llegar a la pieza de Sherlock. Se relamió los labios cuando vio al hombre de pie a un lado de su cama, el par de guantes de seda a un lado de sus pies en el suelo. Sus manos descansaban en su abrigo, listo para quitárselo.

—Déjame a mí, por favor —pidió cuando estuvo frente a él, Sherlock asintió en silencio.

Greg metió las manos dentro del abrigo, y suavemente llevándolas desde el pecho de Sherlock, hasta sus hombros, donde comenzó a quitarlo con lentitud, dejando que cayera desde sus brazos. La mirada fija en su figura. Dejó sus manos descansar en su pecho.

Levantó la cabeza para ver mejor a Sherlock cuando el abrigo ya había sido olvidado en el suelo; su labial se había corrido de las orillas de sus labios y Greg apostó que gran parte de él estaba ahora en sus propios labios.

—Te ves hermoso —murmuró, fijándose ahora en sus ojos y en cómo la sombra oscura en sus párpados resaltaba mucho mejor el indescriptible color de ellos. Sherlock suspiró antes de volver a acercarse, tomarlo por el cuello y besarlo nuevamente. Como si fuera posible, con mucha más pasión que la primera vez. No pasó mucho hasta que Greg sintió que era empujado hacia la cama, donde la parte trasera de sus rodillas chocó con el colchón, haciéndolo caer hasta quedar sentado sobre él y separado de los labios de Sherlock, que ahora que los había probado, sentía que no podría vivir lejos de ellos.

En esa posición, fue consciente por primera vez de la erección que había aparecido en su ropa interior, sintiendo los pantalones demasiado ajustados alrededor de su entrepierna. Sin dudarlo, llevó sus manos hasta la cadera del menor, donde podía notar también con mucha claridad su erección por debajo de la falda tableada. Greg levantó la cabeza para ver la mirada hambrienta de Sherlock. Con suavidad, Greg dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la tela sobre sus caderas y no bastó demasiado hasta que Sherlock dejara escapar un sonoro suspiro. Llevó sus propias manos a su espalda, levantando así un poco más el pecho y Greg sentía que moriría si volviera a ver algo tan perfecto como eso. La falda se había aflojado y una vez que Lestrade alejó sus manos, cayó hasta los pies de Sherlock.

Y Greg prometería que nunca nada en la vida lo había preparado para la imagen que tenía en frente. Sabía que Sherlock Holmes era probablemente la criatura más fascinante que jamás había conocido, pero tener el privilegio de verlo en esta situación, sólo le recordaba que había tanto que no conocía de él.

La erección del otro hombre era mucho más clara ahora, debajo de la delgada seda de su ropa interior. Greg estaba seguro de que si subía un poco el corsé sería capaz de ver la punta de su miembro, haciendo que el suyo diera un tirón en su pantalón.

—Lestrade... —murmuró suavemente, llevando sus manos a la cabeza de Greg y acariciando su cabello. Y por la pasión en su mirada, pudo notar que Sherlock tenía algo por su pelo y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.

En cambio murmuró de vuelta:

—Dime. —Dejó su boca entreabierta mientras inhalaba y exhalaba por ella.

—Te quiero dentro mío, por favor.

—Mierda —musitó Greg, volviendo a tomar al otro hombre por las caderas—. Ven aquí.

Sherlock terminó sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo y Lestrade comenzó a acariciar sus muslos desde arriba hacia abajo, antes de que Sherlock juntara sus labios una vez más.

No había sido hasta entonces que Lestrade notó lo acalorado que se sentía y que estaba tan alucinado con el cuerpo de Sherlock que se había olvidado de deshacerse de su propia chaqueta, para su suerte, Sherlock se aseguró de liberarlo de ella en cuanto antes.

Prontamente el menor estaba moviendo sus caderas contra el regazo de Lestrade, provocando gemidos de ambas partes.

—Recuéstate ahí —le indicó el detective consultor una vez que se separó de él y se puso de pie. Greg se quitó los zapatos rápidamente y obedeció, mirando a Sherlock inclinarse sobre la mesita de noche a un lado y sacando del primer cajón lo que pareció ser una botella de lubricante y el paquete de un condón. Los dejó caer en el colchón y se subió a la cama para retomar su anterior posición sobre el regazo de Lestrade.

Esto definitivamente va a suceder, pensó Lestrade.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó una vez que Sherlock había abierto la tapa del tubo de lubricante y había esparcido un poco del líquido en sus dedos.

Él negó con la cabeza antes de llevar su mano hacia su parte trasera y comenzar a trabajar. Greg quería ver más de lo que sucedía ahí abajo, pero sintió como si su cerebro hubiera hecho corto circuito cuando vio la excitación en el expresivo rostro del menor; sus rojos labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en lo que hacía con su mano. Lestrade continuó acariciando sus piernas, animándolo con palabras suaves para motivarlo a seguir y pensar en lo que harían luego. De vez en cuando, Sherlock no podía evitar rozar la parte delantera de su ropa interior contra la de Lestrade, sacando sorpresivos gemidos del inspector.

—Estoy listo —declaró una vez que alzó su mano de su parte trasera unos minutos más tarde, pero Lestrade lo miró preocupado.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero dañarte...

—Estoy bien —le aseguró, tomando el sobre del condón y abriéndolo cuidadosamente con sus dientes, se levantó un poco para poder bajar la ropa interior de Lestrade y acomodar el preservativo sobre su pene, Greg siseó ante la sensación y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó entre los enrojecidos labios de Sherlock—. ¿Listo? —Le preguntó y Lestrade sólo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba tan listo como nunca imaginó que estaría para Sherlock.

Lestrade estaba esperando que Sherlock se quitara su propia interior para tener una mejor visión, pero el momento jamás llegó y en vez de eso, tomó su miembro con una mano. Fue más delicado de lo que Greg había esperado, acomodando la erección en su entrada con tanta lentitud que Lestrade se preguntó si el menor había mentido acerca de estar lo suficientemente preparado para la intrusión, pero no pasó mucho hasta que la cabeza entró y Sherlock empezó a bajar su cuerpo para que entrara el resto. Sherlock jadeó cuando estaba casi completamente posicionado, soltando a Greg llevó ambas manos al pecho del mayor. Cerró sus ojos, aun con la boca entreabierta. Greg tuvo que morderse el labio para no embestir inmediatamente contra el otro hombre. Se sentía increíblemente estrecho y Greg no estaba seguro de que duraría demasiado.

Finalmente Sherlock abrió los ojos y Greg notó unas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

—¿Estás bien?

Sherlock asintió y sonrió, secándose las esquinas de sus ojos con el respaldo de su mano.

—Se siente más grande de lo que esperaba —admitió y Greg se sonrojó, pero Sherlock apretó un poco la mano sobre su pecho, agarrando su camisa—. Estoy bien, de verdad quiero esto.

Lestrade volvió a asentir con su cabeza y tomó una de las manos de Sherlock para besarla. Quería jalar del otro hombre para besar sus labios pero prefería que fuera él quien estuviera al mando por el momento, sólo quería que Sherlock se sintiera bien. Sherlock volvió a dejar sus manos sobre el pecho de Greg y sin aviso, comenzó a moverse lentamente.

—Mierda —dejó escapar el inspector, echando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada. Nuevamente retomó la posición de sus manos sobre los muslos de Sherlock mientras el otro continuaba moviéndose lentamente, dejando salir pequeños jadeos.

Lestrade abrió los ojos luego de un momento, encontrándose con la mirada de Sherlock. Como si hubiese leído su mente, inclinó su cuerpo hacia abajo para poder juntar sus labios en un beso mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Lestrade lo abrazó por la cintura, aún deteniéndose a sí mismo de mover sus propias caderas hacia arriba.

Desde lo profundo de la garganta del detective consultor se producían sonido que Greg jamás creyó capaz de oír, parte de él esperaba atesorar esos recuerdos por el resto de sus días. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que los sonidos comenzaron a salir desde su boca también. Lestrade nunca habría imaginado que Sherlock sería tan ruidoso en el sexo, pero estaba orgulloso de enterarse de esta forma, tan dentro de él.

—Mierda, Lestrade —gimió sobre sus labios cuando pareció hallar el punto exacto en su interior. Greg prefirió ignorar el hecho de que incluso en esa situación, el idiota no fuera capaz de decir su nombre, pero sólo rodó los ojos y bajó un poco más sus manos hasta las caderas de Sherlock, tomándolo con más fuerza, siendo ahora él el que marcaba la velocidad de sus movimientos. Sherlock había parecido perder la capacidad de articular palabras y los jadeos y gemidos aumentaron su intensidad cuando Greg estuvo seguro que seguía acertando el mismo punto dentro de él. Sherlock plantó un beso más sobre los labios de Lestrade antes de esconder su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro.

Mientras Lestrade continuaba liderando el movimiento, intentó llevar una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Sherlock, pero este la quitó rápidamente, negando con la cabeza en su lugar.

—Creo... Creo que... —trató de decir entre más jadeos y algunos besos sobre su cuello— soy capaz de terminar así.

—Joder, Sherlock.

Durante sus anteriores relaciones sexuales con hombres, Greg jamás había logrado que una de sus parejas se corriera de esa manera y tan sólo el pensamiento de que Sherlock fuera capaz de hacerlo así con él. la primera vez que estaban juntos, estaba llevándolo al borde de acabar él mismo.

Entonces lo sintió, el cuerpo de Sherlock comenzó a apretarse alrededor suyo, seguido de unos cuantos espasmos mientras sentía unos dientes clavarse en su clavícula. Siseó ante la presión y el dolor pero dejó que Sherlock continuara con su liberación hasta que se quedó completamente quieto, sus labios aún sobre la piel de Lestrade pero al menos los dientes habían desaparecido de su lugar. Sherlock suspiró antes de levantarse y volver a moverse. Había una tranquilidad en su rostro que Greg jamás había visto, pero antes de continuar apreciándola, posicionó sus pies sobre el colchón, flexionando sus rodillas, listo para su propia liberación. No bastaron demasiadas embestidas contra el otro hombre hasta que se encontró a sí mismo jadeando su nombre y apretando con más fuerzas sus manos sobre la piel de Sherlock.

Ambos continuaron jadeando por un momento más antes de que Sherlock se levantara para dejarse caer sobre su estómago a un lado de Lestrade.

—¿Podrías...? —Sherlock intentó señalar con una mano la parte trasera de su corsé y Lestrade asintió, ayudándolo a soltar los lazos en su espalda para liberarlo. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver, Greg podía notar las marcas rojas en su pálida piel. Eso había estado más apretado de lo que parecía.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Lo estoy —respondió, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado mirando a Lestrade y sonriendo—. Perfecta y maravillosamente bien. Estupendamente bien. Magnífi...

Lestrade lo interrumpió entre risas.

—Me siento de igual manera —confesó, ahora inclinándose para besar su frente. Sherlock lo miraba sorprendido cuando se alejó, pero Greg prefirió ignorarlo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de demostrar su afecto inmediatamente. Tal vez Sherlock no esperaba que esto volviera a ocurrir y de verdad no podría culparlo. Lestrade se aclaró la garganta y se deshizo del condón, subiéndose la ropa interior, se puso de pie para botar el preservativo dentro del basurero en el baño.

Cuando volvió, Sherlock estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas en el medio de la cama, mirándolo fijamente con una nueva expresión en su rostro.

—De verdad me gustó —le dijo sin desviar su mirada—. Lestrade, quiero que esto vuelva a pasar... si estás dispuesto, por supuesto.

Greg sintió un vuelco dentro de su estómago. No recordaba que alguna vez Sherlock Holmes hubiese lucido tan inseguro y expuesto en su vida. Tomó asiento frente a él.

—Por supuesto que estoy dispuesto —le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y Sherlock lo hizo también, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Posiblemente no usando esto nuevamente —dijo, señalando el desastre en el que estaba convertido con su ropa de drag.

—Aunque me gusta.

—¿Hemos descubierto un fetiche, Detective Inspector? —Inquirió arqueando una ceja, Lestrade se echó a reír.

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros aún con la gran sonrisa sobre sus labios. La que Sherlock se encargó de hacer desaparecer con sus propios labios cuando lo besó—. Déjame ayudarte a quitarte todo eso —ofreció una vez que se separaron.

—Molly me dejó un set para desmaquillarme —le informó cuando se puso de pie. Lestrade había olvidado que Sherlock jamás se había quitado esos posiblemente incómodos zapatos, pero Sherlock no pareció haber sido afectado por sus acciones anteriores sobre la cama cuando caminó hacia la sala en busca de su bolso.

Al volver, Sherlock se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Lestrade de pie frente a él se encargó de quitar todo residuo de maquillaje sobre su rostro con una de las toallitas húmedas que Molly le había dejado. Cuando terminó, Sherlock tomó una y la pasó sobre los labios del inspector. Ambos rieron.

—Siempre imaginé que serías un amante preocupado —comentó Sherlock mientras finalmente se quitaba los zapatos.

—¿Lo imaginabas? —Preguntó avergonzado—. ¿Conmigo?

Sherlock alzó la vista hacia él, su rostro inexpresivo por un momento, como si lo que acabara de decir no hubiese sido nada extraño entre dos personas que llevaban años trabajando juntas.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? —Se encogió de hombros, bajando ahora la mirada para deshacerse de los tirantes sobre sus medias—. Me he sentido atraído hacia ti desde que te conocí.

Lestrade parpadeó hacia él confundido. No esperaba escuchar algo así.

—No estaba al tanto de eso.

—Hmm... —dejó salir antes de ponerse de pie y pasar a su lado hacia el armario, sacando ropa de él caminó hacia el baño. Lestrade tomó asiento sobre la cama nuevamente, preguntándose si había arruinado algo de alguna forma, pero Sherlock volvió a hablar— Tú no te sentiste de la misma manera, por supuesto.

Lestrade frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, para mí eras apenas un chico drogado que venía a escupir sobre nuestro trabajo —soltó con un poco más de amargura de la que pretendía, por lo que intentó arreglarlo—. Y luego... seguía viéndote como un chico drogadicto, pero al que de verdad quería ayudar.

Sherlock regresó a la habitación vistiendo un pantalón de pijama y una vieja camiseta, sosteniendo la ropa que acababa de quitarse entre las manos. Lo miró con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

—Bueno, lo hiciste —comentó cuando se suavizó la expresión en su rostro, caminó hacia la silla que estaba en un rincón y depositó la ropa usada, volviendo hacia el armario a un costado de la cama, sacó otra camiseta y se la ofreció a Lestrade—. Te quedarás, ¿verdad?

—No hay otro lugar en el que prefiera estar ahora —expresó Greg y Sherlock resopló rodando los ojos.

—Arruiné tu camisa, mañana querrás ir a tu casa antes de volver a la oficina.

Lestrade bajó la cabeza para ver el rastro de lápiz labial alrededor de su pecho y cuello pero no le dio mayor importancia. Se quitó la estropeada camisa y se puso la ropa que le habían ofrecido.

Sherlock lo estaba mirando con una ceja alzada cuando Greg se volteó hacia la cama.

De pronto Lestrade se había sentido inseguro, a pesar de que Sherlock le había hecho saber ya de diferentes maneras que estaba interesado en él, había algo dentro de su cabeza que seguía dudando, como si Lestrade no fuera capaz de merecer semejante criatura.

—Lestrade —comenzó a hablar Sherlock, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, te recomiendo que vengas a dormir y dejes de pensar. Mañana te espera el papeleo de Bailey en la oficina y unas posibles miradas y excusas también.

—¿Disculpa?

Sherlock sonrió e hizo un movimiento vago con la mano hacia el cuello de Lestrade antes de meterse debajo de las sábanas y dejando descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Puede que haya dejado algunas marcas en tu cuello —mencionó con desinterés para luego darle una inocente sonrisa—. Culpa al calor del momento —dijo antes de voltearse sobre su costado y darle la espalda a Greg.

—Bastardo —murmuró entre dientes cuando apagó la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche y siguió las indicaciones del otro para acostarse detrás de él y abrazarlo por la cintura.


End file.
